It Takes Two To Tango
by Still-Me
Summary: Bubbles is always right. Even when she's wrong, she's right. Boomer is hiding something and she's more than determined to find out. If her suspicions are correct than... well, let's hope for her sake that she's wrong.


I realized just now that I write a lot of cynical stuff but whatever. I was in Chinese class when I wrote this...but I was kind of bored so... Here you go!

Enjoy~!

* * *

He never sticks up for himself, he lets people hammer him to the ground. He's a coward; no man at all. He's always taking someone's side and hiding. Be a man! Grow a pair, stick up for yourself!

I used to know him so well. What happened to that? To us?

But there's something different about him recently. Although he's not as wimpy as before I have a bad feeling about it. I'll find out what it is and what he's hiding.

And for some reason, I can't get rid of the horrid taste of betrayal I have on my tongue. I know he tastes it too. He, after all, was the one who introduced me to it.

"Hey"

As soon as he said that and walked through the door, I froze.

"Hi" I reply back

He sets his bag on the table and proceed to take of his coat. Without another word, he hangs his coat in the closet and moves to the bedroom, probably to finish some assignment from work. With a fleeting glance, he smiles at me and shuts the door.

See, I told you something wasn't right. Never has he come home without kissing me or calling me honey. All he said was "_Hey" _.

I would have asked him about his day but I already know how that went. Mister-Big-Time-Software-Designer always working on something that will change the world or some shit like that. To be honest, I don't give a flying fig anymore.

Suddenly, the door opens and he strolls to the kitchen passing me sitting on the couch with my magazine in hand and says nothing in my general direction.

So he wants to play hard ball huh?

"So _darling, _how is Mike?" I say making sure to only make eye contact when I say 'Mike'. It's obvious that he doesn't exactly like the guy since he always stares at me hungry when I visit my sweet _darling _at work (I don't like Mike either) but it's a way to get him upset and his attention so it's worth a shot.

"Um, fine I guess. He got fired a few weeks ago so I wouldn't know" he says nonchalantly

But regardless of the 'don't care attitude' I have a suspicion that he's lying.

"Oh, that's too bad. He was interesting" I respond being as suggestive as possible.

"Yeah he was" he deadpanned. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he walked back to the room to finish... whatever.

Stopping midway the journey, he turned to me and hovered right above me.

Turning the page of the magazine, I pretended to read on as he stood right behind me. Bending down, he pressed his mouth to my ear and breathed out " _Why the interest?"_

Yes! I finally have his attention.

"Oh nothing..." I sigh dreamily. He stood there a little longer just staring at me deadly but I just kept browsing thorough pages.

With a slight scoff, he went past me back into the bedroom... and closed the door.

A giggle escaped me as I look in the direction he just went.

Was that supposed to be intimidating ..? I wasn't scared when Brick did it to me. I wasn't scared when Blossom, Buttercup, Butch, or even the Professor tried to intimidate me as a way of reasoning. So who notified him that I would be absolutely _terrified _if _he _did it?

It wasn't until a few hours later did he surface from the room. I had long since given up trying to read the magazine and invested the rest of my time in learning how to make the new dish featured on Oprah.

The first few times were a bust but I think I finally got it.

"What are you making...?" he said in disbelief

I turned just in time to see the disgusted face he made. "Huh...? Oh! It's something I saw on Oprah. The trick is all in the seasoning. Once that's right-"

"Bubbles..." he sighed cutting me off, "You need to find a new hobby" he finished picking up one of the many empty bottles of seasoning from one of my failed attempts.

"Groceries aren't cheap you know" he said matter-of-factly as if I wouldn't know the numerical value of anything since I'm not working as of current.

Ignoring all his comments, I shared out the finished product into two plates. Well, I was in the process of, until he started choking. I would have liked to tell you that I rushed over to help my dear husband but then that would be lying. And as I've become a lot of things and matured from 'Sweet Ol' Bubbles', I am still not a liar.

"Damn, Bubs. What did you put in this?" he chuckled as if my hard work meant nothing at all.

"You don't like it?" I said quietly

"Trying to poison me or something? I mean you stay at home all day, I'd at least expect you to be good at cooking" with a little laugh, he scraped the rest of the meal in a dish and placed it in the fridge. With a smile, he retreated again into the bedroom and once again shut the door.

Hurtful. That's another thing he's become. I know he doesn't mean to be hurtful but it doesn't stop the pain. He was never like this. And after dinner he would come and watch television with me on the couch, no matter how much work he had to do. But it was really like the television was watching us as we'd be too caught up in each other to pay any attention. Something is up , and I'm going to find out.

I haven't moved from my spot the entire time. Instead, I put back down the plate and started going over to the bedroom. I had planned on just barging in but stood there for a moment when I heard talking.

Aha! I got you now...

I burst into the room right when he hung up. With a sly smirk, he looked at me.

"What's wrong _honey"_

Oh! I could just strangle him!

"Nothing..." I sigh. Slowing walking to sit on the bed next to him, I look over his shoulder to peep at his laptop screen. But as soon as my eyes came in contact with the LED screen, he shifted it away. What's he hiding?

"So, I assume work is good?"

"Great, we have some new offers for our new project" he replies

"Spectacular. " I say as if it wasn't already obvious that I was only asking to be polite. "Did you tell Jessica I said hi?"

"Who's Jessica?" he said without _skipping_ a beat. Smooth, act as if you have no clue what I'm talking about. You've changed and let's face it, you were never good at hiding things.

"The gig is up blondie. Just come out with it already" I say as if Buttercup had said it herself. His face turned red with anger instantly as he slammed the computer shut and yelled "What are you going on about?!"

I scoff and leave the room. What a waste of oxygen. But before I could leave he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Let me go" I grit my teeth.

I hate this. He should just tell me that he's hiding something or I'm going to assume the worst. And it looked like I assumed correctly. I'm still hoping I'm wrong but I have to find out what he's hiding from me.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked again. But this time, it was like a bomb was set off. I hate to admit it but I blanked out after that. Is this what Buttercup feels every time she loses her temper because it's not a nice feeling and I feel sick. Why is everything always wrong with me? Can he just admit his 'secret' cause I already know. Did his brothers convince him to do this? Am I not worth anything anymore?

I must not be because now we're sitting on the floor in opposite corners staring at the scene in front of us.

"Do you see what we've done. We've made such fools of ourselves" I whisper

"What _we've _done? This is all your fault" he says exasperated.

"It takes two to tango hun"

Our living room was now beyond repair. I grew up in violence, having fought monsters and criminals when I was younger but to have it in my own home. This is just too much. Jessica has turned him into a person I can barely recognize. Or is it me? Why can't he just come out with it?

Abruptly, he got up and headed to the door without grabbing his coat or anything.

"Where are you going?" I ask

"To Jessica's" And without another word, he left.

* * *

Review~ Review~ Review~

I might make this into a two-shot depending on the number of reviews and the way the universe works. Tell me what you thought of Bubbles's not so sweet attitude. Who do you think is really wrong here? Bubbles? or Boomer?


End file.
